5 Years & Now They Tell Me!
by Maniatic
Summary: What if there was a secret that even the Saturdays didn't know? This is my first fan fiction and I have no idea how Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturday characters
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_6:13 am_

_Archaeology Site_

_Saudi Arabia_

It was a hot day at the site. As it was, the team archaeologists continued to dig that deep square hole in the desert. Suddenly, a native working on the team cried out in rapid Arabic. The two American scientists rushed over to the hole. Many hands and many hours it took to uncover the artifact, a stone covered in ancient inscriptions. Finally, as the sun began to set, the crane lifted the heavy stone out of the hole.

As it was being lowered, the two Americans assisted to the stones slow but safe descent. All of a sudden, the rope snapped. Overcome by the sheer weight of the stone, the scientists dropped it to their feet. On impact, the artifact emitted a burst of blinding light tinted with orange, blinding the team of many a second though it like hours. As the light faded, they stare in awed silence, covered in dirt blown on them during the explosion. Recovering quickly, the female scientist gave a succession of orders in Arabic while her husband contemplated silently. Soon the team and the discovery left site.

As the moon rose over the desert, a girl of eighteen stirred. She glanced around, discovering she had fallen in the hole at the site during the explosion. Finding no serious injury, the girl drew out her flashlight she observed her holding. The walls were covered with ancient writings, similar to the runes on the stone. Reading the inscriptions, the girl was filled with fear, dread, and painful sorrow. Tears creating tracks on her dirt-stained face, she fell to her knees. Drawing out her knife, she slit her forearm from wrist to elbow. Lifting her face, the girl-turned-woman called out to her gods:

_"Oh_ _my Gods whom I serve, on this blood I vow that, with my own right hand, I shall halt the return of Kur. Even if it means killing the child of Doc and Drew Saturday!"_


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

_17 Years Later…._

_Saturday House_

_Pacific Coast_

_6:15 pm_

It has been five years since the death of V.V Argost and the disappearance of Zak's powers. Since then, things tried to return normal. Without Zak's cryptid abilities, researching and rescuing cryptids were much more difficult than before. Contact with his friends, Wadi and Ulaj, had been reduced to letters. Doyle and Abbey's relationship was on the verge of marriage, Doyle as a 'man-for-hire' and Abbey a fortune hunter. They were never around. All in all, Zak was lonely. However, every so often, the teenage boy caught himself searching. A thing or a person, he didn't know. This soul-searching told him two things: That he was searching for a part of him and that when he found it, it will overwhelm him.

He didn't know what hit him. It was three weeks until his 18th birthday. Doyle and Abbey had arrived to tell the family the news of matrimony. They were staying over for the weekend and made fried chicken and mashed potatoes to celebrate. Doc and Drew had noticed Zak's restlessness that day and were going to ask him about it after dinner.

"Hey Doc, I've got a quick question. Where exactly did you find the Kur stone? Abbey wants to write a bio about it."

Fork halfway to his mouth, Fisk noticed a sudden tenseness on Zak. The way he was staring at Doc, one would have thought that his life depended on his father's answer.

"Why, Saudi Arabia. Near the-"

**Crash!**

Everyone looked at Zak curiously. He had risen suddenly, his chair fallen over. His eyes glowed orange, similar to when he had his powers. Turning, he walked briskly out of the Dining Room.

"Zak? What's wrong sweetie?" Drew asked nervously. Her baby has never acted this way, even he had his powers. Something was wrong. This wasn't him.

The family followed Zak to the east balcony. They watched in horror as the boy prepared to jump. Doc and Doyle grabbed his shoulders and tried to restrain the struggling teen. As the three fought, Zak let out a cry of a thousand voices that boomed over the forest:

_'Kur creates and Kur controls'_

_'Half of Kur still is Kur,'_

_'But the whole Kur is best'_

_'Where is Kur that Kur creates?'_

_'For the time has now past'_

_'And now the new time has come.'_

The voice of a thousand years faded and the adults froze in awe, fear, and confusion. Breaking free of his captives, Zak jumped over the edge. From his back, a set of pink wings with orange designs emerged from his back and carried him east, his back to the setting sun.

Recovering quickly, the Saturdays, Abbey, and the Saturday cryptids rushed to the airship. However, Zak was out of sight. Gone over the horizon.

"Oh no! Now how are we going to catch up to him?" Abbey exclaimed. To this, Doyle answered solemnly, "We don't."

"_What?_" Fisk shouted.

Doyle continued. "We are going to the place where Doc found the Kur Stone."

"But why? Why are we going there and not finding my baby?" Drew demanded.

It was Doc who answered. He was sitting at the controls looking as old as time.

"That's where Zak's going. For some reason, the Kur inside him needs to get there. Something we missed all this time. And now we're going to find out what it is."


End file.
